Sleepover!
by Wherever Girl
Summary: *An AU post-Episode 19*. Upon the two of them growing closer as friends, Tomo invites Joshua into her room for a slumber party! ...despite his objection. Interference from Lord Gregory does not help. Rated M for mature content and mentions of abuse.


It had been a couple weeks since Tomo was brought to the Adept's hide-out. While at first she was afraid, and worried for her friends, she soon relaxed after meeting Astarte- the High Maria whom all the Adepts respected. They spent plenty of time together, mostly playing with her pet dog, Selene.

Jita, who used to pick on her, lightened up on her since that day as well, after Tomo defended her. Georg had provoked her to fight and made her take the blame… the punishment being death. Well, Tomo wasn't going to stand for that- especially after watching Joshua try to defend his little sister- and ceased the punishment before it could be enforced; in response, Astarte herself gave her the 'High Maria's Kiss', a noble action that granted her respect from others.

…That, and she was carrying the 'soul' of the Adept's leader, Lord Gregory.

So, her 'captivity' wasn't too bad… except, for some reason she felt uneasy most nights, often blacking out and hearing a voice in her head. Perhaps it was because her body was being used as an ark for Lord Gregory's persona. It was unsettling, but as long as he was within her, she was safe from any harm.

But those blackouts… Once she found herself outside, Aoi stating Gregory came out to 'check' on the Adepts, though it only made Tomo feel queasy; she would often wake up and feel as if she had touched herself- Gregory was enjoying having a body… her body… a bit too much. This made her tense; suppose he used her to hurt someone… one of her friends?

Thankfully, the problem didn't occur too often. And by spending time with Astarte and staying relaxed, it barely occurred at all. Perhaps the less she blacked out, the less control Gregory would have.

Or so she hoped.

Joshua helped her stay high in spirits when Astarte wasn't; he was given the task of watching over Tomo… though on the first day he slightly failed, as Tomo ran off with Astarte- the two having to find Selene, and ended up at the top of the tower, almost falling over a crumbling wall had Sanada Doukan not caught them. The other Adepts claimed they spared Joshua's life, though he was still punished and had to work in Magnolia's kitchen…

He was spared from abuse at least because he had found Selene- the dog was sniffing around the kitchen while he was preparing a meal to take up to Tomo; the Golden Retriever was begging for scraps, and Joshua gave her a bit of bacon… and hooked a leash to her collar so she wouldn't take off again. Everyone knew how much Astarte loved her furry friend.

Astarte also felt responsible for his punishment, and claimed he would have a second chance in taking care of Tomo. Jita, to make up for getting into a fight, would assist him. When Tomo wasn't playing with Astarte and Selene, she would be with one of the Phrygianos siblings.

Jita mainly guarded her room- under the condition that she wouldn't take any of Tomo's soma without permission, again. She stood outside the door most of the time, up until Joshua would arrive; he was given the task of bringing her food mostly, being an excellent cook, unless Jita was called to do an important task, then he was to stand guard of Tomo.

But if he failed again, he would not be spared- as his 'comrades' warned.

The High Maria in-training did not know how to feel about that…

"Astarte-san, can I ask you something?" Tomo asked the small girl one day, while they were picking flowers in the garden; Jita stood by, keeping an eye on them.

"Of course, Tomo-chan! What is it?" Astarte replied.

Tomo looked down at some purple flowers. "I was wondering… if… maybe you could tell the others to be nicer to Joshua-san?"

Astarte gave her a curious look. "Nicer? …That's odd."

"Hm? What's so odd about it? I just want them to be nicer to him…"

"That's the thing… They're not nice to him at all." Astarte rubbed Selene's head, the Golden Retriever lying in the grass. "But, he never complains about it… Doukan says they're just trying to help him get stronger."

"Of course," Jita muttered. Tomo looked at her. "Don't worry about my brother- he can take it. The others know not to waste too much strength on him, just enough to help train him to stay strong in battle,"

Tomo shook her head. "It doesn't seem right… Just because he's not the strongest doesn't mean everyone should just pick on him…" she looked at a violet flower in her hands; it made her think of Mafuyu. "Someone should help him get stronger- train with him the right way, instead of just beating him up." She looked at Astarte. "Can you do that? I'm sure they'll listen to you,"

"That won't help him get strong, though." Jita walked over. "You can't just tell the others to lay off their abuse; otherwise, he'll expect more help every time the situation comes up. Even worse, he'll just get picked on more, as the others will believe he wasn't strong enough to handle it. …Joshua has always been independent anyway. When he's strong enough, he'll fight back,"

"He did say that, once…" Tomo whispered, recalling his words.

"Then you should trust his judgment." Astarte grabbed Tomo's hand. "He'll be okay, Tomo-chan. Josh-kun is stronger than you think. And if he needs help, he's smart enough to ask for it,"

"Okay…" Tomo looked down at the violet flower once more.

Having been bullied most of her life and protected by Mafuyu, she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart every time she thought about Joshua's situation. He had four siblings to look after, one of them Jita. She hoped to meet the other three, someday, and often wondered how they managed without their big brother around. In a way, he made her think of her foster-sister: always looking out for his loved ones, even if he got hurt.

"C'mon, Tomo-chan, let's go in now; Selene is getting hungry," Astarte said, tugging on her beloved dog's leash. She smiled. "We can stop by the kitchen and ask Joshua to make us something~!" She winked.

Tomo blushed, and Jita rolled her eyes. "You two head up to Tomo's room. I'll tell my brother you bring you up a meal," The Black Diamond Adept stated, escorting them inside and to the room, before heading down to the kitchen.

Sanada walked in a moment later after Jita left. "Doukan-san!" Astarte exclaimed, waiving to him; Selene barked. "We're about to have dinner! Care to join us?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Milk requested an audience with you," Sanada stated, showing her a piece of paper the gas-masked, silent Adept had written on. "…Also, Georg wishes to share a complaint. Selene made a mess in his bedroom- again."

"Okay. Tomo, can you wait here until I get back? I'll try not to be long,"

Tomo nodded, smiling. "Yes, Joshua-san should be here with my food any moment," she replied.

Astarte then followed Sanada out, Selene following. Tomo had to smile- the large Adept was always looking out for Astarte; it helped give her reassurance that not all the Adepts were cruel.

As she waited, she put the violet flower she picked into a book, before looking out the window at the sunset, wondering what her friends in Japan were up to.

A short while later, Joshua came in with her food. "I found a recipe for home-made ramen. I figured it would help you feel more at-home," he said, then cringed. "Shit…! I'm sorry, that wasn't racist, was it?"

Tomo chuckled. "No. Ramen is one of my favorite meals," she said, sitting down at her table and trying a bite. Once again, the Successor of Hermes Trismegistus' cooking skills proved worthwhile, and she found herself clearing the plate. "This is so good! I like the spices you used- so delicious,"

"Well, not to brag, but when you have skills like mine, any common dish can taste like the finest cuisine," Joshua coolly leaned against the back of a second chair…

*THUD!*

…which tipped over from his weight-shift. "…don't tell anyone you saw that…" he groaned, sitting up.

Tomo chuckled, then pointed to the chair. "Would you like to join me?"

Joshua stood up straight. Was he allowed to dine with a High Maria-in-Training? She asked, but the others might find it inappropriate, given his rank. "Um… no thanks. I just ate!"

His stomach growled immediately after his statement.

Tomo chuckled. "It's alright. I'd just like some company," she looked out the window once more. "I'm not quite used to eating meals alone…Besides, you made quite a bit! I couldn't eat it all myself,"

"W-Well, Jita said that Astarte was dining with you," Joshua looked around the room. "Where is she? Did Selene take off from her, again?"

Tomo shrugged. "Doukan came and took her to talk to Milk and Georg a few minutes ago. I'm sure she'll be back soon. …Where's Jita? I figured she could join us too,"

"She has perimeter-watch with Aoi and Yu tonight. I have to cover her shift in watching you,"

"Oh…" Tomo replied, looking down at her plate. She had a few meals alone before, but most of the time Astarte would eat with her, often staying until she had to go to bed. Tomo hoped she would get here soon so they could share another meal.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, and the Adept, Milk, stepped in. She pushed Joshua out of her way and handed Tomo a note. _"Go ahead and eat without me, Tomo-chan; I'm really tired and had to go to bed early, but we can have breakfast in the morning, okay? Tell Josh-kun to make pancakes!"_ it read, with a little heart at the end of it.

"Thank you," Tomo said to Milk, who only gave a nod before leaving.

Joshua looked at Tomo, seeing the disappointment on her face. "Akari- er,Tomo? What is it?" he asked, catching himself before he could get her name wrong, as he had done before.

"Astarte had to go to bed early…" Tomo sighed, setting the note aside. She stood up, sitting down on the bed. "Thank you for the meal, Joshua-san. You can save the rest for Jita, she might be hungry when she's done,"

Joshua looked at her, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is there anything else you need?"

Tomo shook her head. "I'd just like to be alone for a bit…"

"Okay…" Joshua turned toward the door. "I'll, um, be right by the door if you need me…"

"I know," Tomo continued to look out the window.

Joshua paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at the High Maria-to-Be. She looked so sad and alone, just like the first night she was brought here. He had tried to cheer her up, but even then she wanted to be alone.

But there was a longing gaze in her eyes; she was thinking about her friends again, missing them. He could relate- he could imagine he looked the same way when thinking about the rest of his siblings, wondering how they were getting along back home.

He could understand her situation now; she and Astarte were like sisters, the High Maria treating her like a life-long friend, both of them getting along as if they had known each other for years.

Yet Astarte had to go to bed early… which he could understand. The little girl got up at 5 AM just to have extra fun with Tomo, both of them playing outside most of the day.

He couldn't say Tomo was overreacting—if he had a best-friend who suddenly cancelled dinner-plans via messenger, he would be upset too.

And he didn't want to be a heel and leave Tomo alone, depressed. Not again.

As if to re-do the first night, he shut the door and walked back over to Tomo, sitting down next to her. "Huh? Joshua-?" Tomo gasped, as the Successor of Hermes Trismegistus wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"You don't really want to be alone, do you?" Joshua questioned. Chances are he'd get his ass kicked from here clear back to Japan by the others if caught in this moment, but right now he didn't consider the consequences. "I can stay if you want me to. I'll have dinner with you, talk with you… anything you want. Just… cheer up, okay? I'm your friend, too."

Tomo was quiet for a moment, but returned the hug. "…thank you so much…" she whispered.

Joshua relaxed, feeling light in her embrace. Gathering his senses, he cleared his throat and pulled out of the hug, nodding over to the table. "C'mon, we'd better eat it before it gets cold."

Nodding, Tomo sat back at the table with him, the two of them enjoying the rest of the meal. She asked about the rest of his siblings, learning he kept in-touch with them through letters; they lived in poverty, so they couldn't afford a computer or cell-phones. They had to live off some insurance checks left to them after their parents had died. When Joshua and Jita discovered their Qwaser abilities, they joined the Adepts, in hopes of helping their family get by.

The other three were doing alright; they were able to go to school as the insurance company paid for their full tuition, one of them managed to get a job, and Joshua visits them twice a month to make sure they're doing alright. "…I want to stay at home with them, but I don't want to leave my sister behind," he finished telling her. "I get paid cooking meals here, at least, so that helps pay the bills."

"I could help out," Tomo offered. "My family makes good money, so I can lend you some…"

Joshua scoffed. "I don't need your charity. …Besides, I'll be going home soon anyway. I'd take you with, but as I said before, it's not allowed."

Tomo considered this. "…Maybe you could take Astarte, then? She says she's never been out of the castle before. I bet she'd love a change of scenery!"

Joshua chuckled. "She actually asked me that once… but Doukan wouldn't let her. He claims only a 'strong' Qwaser should go with her…" he clenched his fist. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "But, one of these days she'll see the world. A High Maria like her gets treated with great respect. Once this war is over, she'll be free to go anywhere she pleases,"

Tomo smiled. "I guess you're right. …Any ramen left?"

Joshua looked at the dish. "Nope. What do you want to do now?"

Tomo looked around the room, then got an idea. "Joshua-san, you said you'd stay with me, right?"

"Um… yeah…?"

"Then… let's have a sleepover!" Tomo threw her hands up in the air, as if throwing imaginary confetti.

Joshua only gave her a blank stare, a question-mark appearing over his head. "…Sleepover?"

"Yeah! You know- when you invite a few friends over, and you watch movies, play games, eat snacks, and all sorts of things! You've had some when you were a kid before, right?"

Joshua rubbed his arm. "Um… not really. I didn't have many friends."

Tomo looked at him, surprised. "Seriously? You didn't play at school with anyone or anything?"

"I was home-schooled. We all were, until our parents died, and the insurance company decided to fund our tuitions. Unfortunately, that's all they could do- I ended up taking up part-time jobs after school so we could afford to eat, so I didn't get the chance to hang out with anyone." He looked out the window next. "That's why I came here- I hoped that by being a Qwaser, I could do more so my siblings wouldn't have to work their lives away like I did."

Tomo thought, then smiled. "How about if I paid you for taking care of me?"

In response he scowled. "I told you, I don't want-"

"It's not charity- it's payment. You take such good care of me- cooking food, visiting me, and being a good friend… it's the least I can do! Please let me pay you? Please please please please please-"

"OKAY, I ACCEPT!"Joshua face-palmed, disgruntled. "Geez… talk about being overly-generous…"

"Yada!" Tomo grabbed his hands. "Don't worry, Joshua-san, you'll have more money than you'll know what to do with before you know it! …But first, I'm going to treat you to your first sleepover!"

"Yaaaay…!" Joshua said with forced enthusiasm, having a twitchy smile. _I am going to regret this so much…!_ He groaned in his head.

* * *

Tomo advised they should get snacks from the kitchen first, as no slumber party would be complete without something to munch on while partaking in various activities. "You check the fridge, I'll look in the cabinets!" she told him, eagerly running over to the ice-box.

"Right," Joshua replied, opening the cabinets and looking through them. The Adepts weren't known for junk-food, but whenever he had to go grocery shopping he managed to find something sweet to bring in, storing it clear in the back in case anyone got the craving for chocolate, cookies, or chips.

Pulling out a package of Oreos©, a bag of Cheetos©, and a box of Nutty Bars©, he turned around to face Tomo. "I got some-"

He froze, seeing Tomo bent over, searching the bottom of the fridge. Through the outline of her dress, he noticed that her backside was a bit more curved than he remembered. The white fabric also seemed a bit thin, as he could see what color of panties she was wearing.

 _Holy mother of…!_ He thought, feeling a bit of blood dribbling out of his nose. It felt like the first time they met…

Tomo stood up, having a six-pack of soda. "I found something. Do you think the others would mind-?" she began to ask, until she noticed her friend's stunned expression. "Hm? Joshua-san, are you okay?'

The Successor of Hermes Trismegistus quickly wiped his nostrils clean. "F-Fine! Just, ah, grab a couple sodas- Aoi likes to drink Fanta© a lot…" he paused just then, thinking about all the product-placements. Did they really need so many sponsors…?

Shaking his head about the fourth-wall break, he nodded to the doorway. "This should be enough. Let's go back,"

Tomo walked behind him… and suddenly blacked out.

In her place, the Qwaser of Gold followed Joshua, smirking to 'herself'. _Just as weak as I thought,_ Gregory thought. _Hmm… I wonder how long it will be until this fool cracks. We shall see just how much restraint he has, for one who claims to have strength._

Tomo gasped, returning to her normal self. Joshua turned around. "Akari, are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I blacked out for a second," Tomo answered, feeling so lightheaded she didn't even consider correcting Joshua about her name. She began to lean forward, feeling dizzy.

Joshua reached out with a free arm, balancing the snacks on the other, and caught her; she leaned against him, making him blush… especially since his hand ended up wrapped around her and holding the side of her breast. "M-Maybe we should take a rain-check, if you're not feeling well," he suggested, trying to keep his mind on Tomo's condition and not the fact that he was almost copping a feel.

"No, it's clearing up now." Tomo stood up straight, giving him a reassuring smile. "It happens once in a while, but I feel better afterwards!"

Joshua wasn't so sure… but with the High Maria-in-Training so insistent, he gave in. "Alright… but if it keeps happening, I'm getting a doctor. Your friend Sasha would burn the place to the ground if he learned we were neglecting your health, "

Tomo nodded. "That sounds like Sasha… hee hee, actually, I could imagine Mafuyu doing so and Sasha trying to hold her back!"

Joshua chuckled. "Well, I can't blame them. I'd do the same thing if one of my siblings was in the same position,"

They reached Tomo's room, laying their snacks on the table. Tomo had a television in her room, as Astarte wanted her to feel comfortable at their hideout. However, they didn't have cable access, so they only had a minimum of five channels, three of them being the news and one being a talk-show. Thankfully the remaining one was showing the movie, _Titanic._

"I love this movie," Tomo sighed, watching as the movie started.

"What's it about?" Joshua asked, watching as the intro faded from an old-woman's interview to a flashback.

"It's a retelling of the sinking of the Titanic, through the point of view of two lovers." She pointed at the screen at said characters when they came up. "Rose is an upper-class woman who is to be engaged to another wealthy man; however, she falls in love with a poor man, Jack, who shows her a magnificent time outside of luxury and helps her gain a bit of freedom. …The ending makes me cry every time,"

"Why? What happens?"

Tomo shook her head. "Sorry, no spoilers!"

Joshua sighed. _It couldn't have been a horror-movie, could it?_ He thought.

The movie went on for over two hours before it got to an interesting scene of Jack sketching a nude-picture of Rose… and once that happened, Joshua ended up turning away to stuff his face with snacks, trying to control himself.

Tomo was once again controlled by the Gold Qwaser, deciding to have a bit of fun. "Don't act so flustered, Joshua-san. Those aren't even real," she told him. "Look, the nipples don't even seem in-place, and the skin seems more like leather."

"W-Well, yeah, but still… a-are you old enough to watch this?"Joshua stammered, taking a quick glimpse before looking away.

Gregory chuckled. This was too easy. "Of course. In Japan, the age-limits aren't too high. In fact…" 'she' leaned forth, allowing the strap of her dress to slip a little and making sure he got a good downward view of her cleavage. "The sexual age consent is fourteen. So it's more than alright for me to watch a dirty scene- don't you think?"

Joshua had a stunned chibi-expression; a dribble of blood was trickling out of one of his nostrils. "Um…! Oh, look! A commercial break! Be right back, gotta use the bathroom!" he said hastily, rushing out of the room.

Gregory let out a malicious chuckle, peeking out the door and seeing the lower-ranked Adept holding his face, blood leaking out.

Tomo regained her mind and blinked, noticing Joshua's uneasy state. "Huh? Joshua-san! Are you okay?!" she gasped, running up to him, slowing down a bit as she had another dizzy spell.

"Um… yeah… I might have to go find Jita to stay with you. I-I-I'm not feeling so good…" Joshua replied, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"That makes two of us… You must have caught the same thing I did! If that's the case, we'll have to share a room for the night. We can't risk anyone else getting sick." She began to ponder. "I wonder if that's why Astarte had to go to bed early tonight. There must be a bug going around,"

"N-No, I don't think it's the same." Joshua said, looking at Tomo. Her strap was still down. "Um… if you're sick, you may want to put on warmer clothing."

Tomo looked at her dress. She had been wearing it for a while, and it was only washed when she had to take a bath. "I don't have anything else to wear."

Joshua pondered a bit, then walked down the hall. "Come with me,"

They walked down the hallways until they reached his room. Inside, there wasn't much outside of a bed, dresser, and some photographs pinned to the wall of him and his siblings; one picture also showed his parents.

"You have a beautiful family," Tomo told Joshua.

"Thank you," Joshua replied, quietly. He pointed to the picture of his parents. "That's my mom and dad. My mother taught art-classes, and my father worked in construction." He pointed to a picture of one of his brothers. "My younger brother got a job cleaning houses; he and the others live in a shelter." He pointed at a picture of him and Jita at a younger age, roasting marshmallows. "That's me and Jita- when we were little, our parents liked to take us camping.

"Our parents liked to spend a lot of time with us," Joshua grinned, automatically. "Actually, whenever mom was expecting a new baby, she would ask us for help in finding a good name for the baby."

"That's so cute," Tomo beamed. She looked at Joshua. "Are you going to do something like that when you have kids?"

"Maybe… I'm thinking about naming my first son and daughter after my parents…" Joshua seemed to be spacing out, thinking about his family. He shook his head, snapping back to reality. "But, it's not going to happen. As long as I'm an Adept, planning for a family will have to wait!"

Tomo looked at the ground, sadly. That did make sense… until this war was over with, and there was a time when all her friends wouldn't have to fight for their lives, planning any kind of future was practically a lost cause. She would be lucky if everyone lived long enough to see the next year…

Noticing her solemn expression, the Roentgenium Qwaser cleared his throat. "But… who knows what the future holds, right?" he said, trying to cheer her back up. "Once this whole thing is over with, Jita and I will go home for good, and you'll be back home with your friends," he held up a bundle of clothes. "…Until then, put these on. We've got a sleepover to continue,"

Tomo nodded, accepting the clothes- a long-sleeved shirt and plaid pajama pants with adjustable strings. She took off the dress, changing into them (Joshua covered his eyes- he couldn't risk any more blood-loss). She then looked at him, noticing he was still wearing formal 'servant' attire. "Are you going to change into some pajamas, too?"

Joshua rubbed the back of his neck. "That's my only clean pair. I haven't done laundry this week, yet…"

"I see…" Tomo walked over to his dresser. "Do you have any other clothes? I doubt a tuxedo would be very comfortable to sleep in,"

"S-Sleep?! I-I can't sleep in your room!" Joshua sputtered, blushing. "I mean, sure, we can stay up and watch movies and stuff… but… sleep together?!"

Tomo giggled."That's why it's called a SLEEP-over, silly!" she ruffled through his dresser. "Mafuyu and I would always camp out on the floor with our friends when we had sleepovers. When we were little, we'd build a fort out of the blankets."

Joshua sighed with relief- camping out on the floor sounded a bit safer than sharing a bed. He had to smile. "I used to build forts all the time with my siblings. …Maybe I'll build one with my siblings next time I go home,"

Tomo beamed. "I bet they'd love it!" she then handed him some clothes- a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Here, these were the only comfortable-looking clothes I could find,"

Joshua blinked. "It's supposed to be freezing tonight!"

"I can give you an extra blanket," she held out her arms, as if showing off her pajamas. "I mean, you gave me something warm."

He still looked uneasy. "I'd be fine sleeping in jeans…"

"The fabric would be too stiff- you wouldn't sleep well at all!"

"It would be better than shorts!"

Tomo gave him a hard look. "Either change into something comfortable, or I'll tell your superior you're denying orders from a High Maria!"

"You're not even a High Maria yet!"

"I will be. …C'mon, Joshua, just change. For me?" She gave him bubbly eyes. "I just want my sleepover-buddy to be relaxed. I'll pay you extra!"

Joshua sighed in irritation. He forgot Tomo wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when it came to her generosity. "Alright. …Look away,"

Tomo did so, humming to herself and looking at the pictures again as she waited for Joshua to change.

Her eyes fell on a mirror hanging on the wall… and in the reflection, she could see the young man changing!

Blushing, she had the mind to look away, but something kept her attention.

Bruises. Scars.

All over his abdomen, legs, and arms.

They seemed to be fading, perhaps because he's been watching over Tomo for the last few days. It still broke her heart, though- to know he had to put up with so much abuse because he wasn't a strong Qwaser unnerved her to a great degree.

She remembered her conversation with Astarte and Jita that day. If she could, she would promote him once she became a High Maria, and see to it he would receive proper training to get stronger.

Perhaps… if possible… the three of them could return to the Academy with her. Sasha and Mafuyu would certainly be excellent teachers to help Joshua improve. If Jita joined them as well, he wouldn't have to worry about her; and Astarte would get to see the world outside Magnolia.

It was an improbability… but it didn't hurt to dream.

Said dream was interrupted when Joshua proceeded to change, switching out of his pants. Tomo's eyes had to widen a bit- the Adept was wearing underwear, yet she could still make out the outline of his crotch. Seeing his abdomen [beyond the bruises], she noticed he was slightly thin but had some muscle, his chest catching her gaze. She found herself wondering if men had soma…

Such thoughts were put on hold as Joshua pulled on the shorts and T-shirt. His bruised lets and arms still showed, making it clear why he was so uneasy about wearing such attire. "Okay… you can look," he muttered (not knowing Tomo had been watching for the last 45 seconds).

Tomo turned around, giving a nod. "Alright, back to my room!" she exclaimed, leading the way out of the room- moving quickly before the Adept could see her blush and get suspicious.

"Well, wait up!" Joshua grabbed his tuxedo off the floor to change into the next morning. He rushed at a faster pace, not wanting to be seen in shorts by the other Adepts.

They made it to the room; at this point, the film was reaching its third act before another commercial came on. During so, Tomo took the blanket off her bed and spread it on the ground with a couple pillows, then walked over to the closet and grabbed a couple spare blankets off the shelf. Joshua spread out the snacks in front of them, just in time for the commercial break to end.

"This is a long movie," Joshua said with a yawn after a good half-hour.

"It must be the director's cut," Tomo guessed. "Are you getting tired already?"

"Of course not! Just getting a little bored, that's all."

Tomo thought for a moment, then got a new idea. "I know something we could do!" she said, then hurried over to the dresser.

Within moments, she had hair-bands, hair-ties, a brush, comb, some hair gel, hair spray, hair-clips… practically every kind of hair-accessory ever created lying on the bed!

Joshua saw where this was going. "No! No way! I draw the line here!" he sputtered.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

He crossed his arms. "Absolutely not. There is absolutely no way I'm letting you-"

* * *

Joshua sat on a chair by the bed, as Tomo brushed his hair.

As realized before, she didn't accept any declines.

"I'm going to give you the best hairstyle, Josh-kun!" Tomo exclaimed as she tied one part of his hair up and combed another layer. "No more tangles, or split-ends, or knots…!"

"Is all this really necessary?" Joshua grumbled, as Tomo then grabbed hair-gel, smoothing it through his hair.

"Relax! You're going to look great!"

A few minutes later, Joshua now had hair that curved upward, almost in an 'Elvis' fashion.

"Hmm… nah," Tomo said, messing up his hair again.

Experimenting, she grabbed some colored hair-spray. However, it made his hair sticky and hard to comb… so his hair looked dark-green and fluffy.

"What did you do?" Joshua asked, feeling uneasy.

"Um, nothing! Let me try something else!" Tomo replied, nervously.

She wet down the brush and combed the color out of his hair. She then grabbed a curling iron and a different color of spray.

His hair ended up looking curled, messy, and dark brown. "You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" the Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus questioned.

"Uh… let's try cutting it-"

"NO."

Tomo sighed, wiping his head clean. She pondered a bit, before brushing it down and tying it back. "There, how does that look?"

Joshua looked into a mirror. "…Not bad- but next time, let me do my own hair,"

Tomo giggled, then handed him the brush. "Here, now you do my hair!"

He sighed, sitting down on the bed as Tomo took the chair. "Alright, then."

As Joshua ran the comb through the purple locks, he couldn't help but notice how soft and smooth her hair was. With every stroke, he felt hypnotized, running his fingers through it. He took the white ribbon off her head, letting her hair just hang down.

He brushed it for a good ten minutes quietly, before he felt Tomo giggle. "I think you've brushed it well, Josh-kun," she joked.

"Er… j-just making sure it's clear of knots! Never rush a hairstylist!" he retorted. He picked up the ribbon, braiding her hair. "There. I think that looks nice, don't you?"

She stood up and looked in the mirror. "Oh, I love it! I didn't know you could braid hair!"

He shrugged. "I used to braid my sisters' hair all the time for school, before they learned themselves,"

The High Maria-in-Training sat down beside the Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus. "Mafuyu and I used to do each other's hair all the time. …Actually I cut her bangs once- they didn't look that good, but she still wears them like that just to reassure me."

Joshua nodded. "You have a nice sister,"

"And you're a good big brother,"

The two looked at each other, noticing how close their faces were… and they leaned closer.

*CRASH!*

Startled, the two jumped, noticing the sound came from the TV; the Titanic had hit the iceberg. "O-Oh, forgot we still had this on," Joshua said awkwardly.

"Oh, I hate this part… It's so sad…" Tomo said, sitting down on the floor, hugging a pillow.

Joshua sat down beside her. For the next hour, they watched as Rose helped Jack axe through his shackles, both of them running through a flooding ship before reaching the upper deck, hanging onto the railings as the ship capsized and sank, Jack getting Rose to float on a door.

As the film neared an end, tears formed in Tomo's eyes, as Rose had to let go of Jack's hand after he froze to death in the icy water, his body sinking down into the abyss. She began to sob, and Joshua put an arm around her in comfort, handing her a box of tissues.

Once the film ended, the young girl managed to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry- these movies always get to me," she sniffled.

"Then why watch them?" Joshua asked.

"Because they're so romantic!" Tomo stood up, swaying around the room. "Two star-crossed lovers having their destinies intertwined, their love put to the test as disaster nears, and after all these years the woman still remembers her lost love!" she fell back on the bed, sighing dreamily. "I wish I could find a romance like that~!"

Joshua scoffed. "I don't. What would be the point of falling in love if you ended up losing the person you loved? I mean, if I met the girl of my dreams, I wouldn't want to die and leave her behind or vice-versa!"

"But you have to think about all they went through together," Tomo looked back at the TV as the credits rolled. "Rose was willing to give up a life of luxury for the sake of love, and Jack stopped caring about his debt because of the romance he found,"

"For a movie, sure… but in real life?" Joshua shook his head. "I don't think I'd handle the heartache," he thought about the picture of his parents. "I already lost enough,"

"Oh, Joshua…" Tomo gasped, walking over and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"Please don't apologize. Pity always makes me feel worse,"

Tomo stayed quiet.

Joshua noticed her wincing, and shook his head. "Sorry- I didn't mean to kill the sleepover." He turned to the TV. "What movie is coming on next?"

Tomo looked, and grinned. "Oh, it's _The Notebook_! It's another one of my favorite love-stories…!"

While she was looking away, Joshua was face-palming. _Please, God, let them show an action-film after this!_ He prayed.

* * *

After yet another movie that made Tomo cry at the end, Joshua suggested they get some sleep as it was nearing midnight; he claimed he was alright camping out on the floor.

Once again, Gregory decided to take over and tease him. "Oh, but Joshua-kun… the bed is so much more comfortable," 'she' said, crawling towards him seductively. "We can keep each other warm…" 'she' then began to grope her breast. "Plus, I feel so lonely sleeping by myself…"

Joshua looked at her eyes-wide… then smirked. "Why, Lord Gregory, are you trying to seduce me?" he cracked.

Gregory paused. "What? …You don't find me appealing?"

Joshua scoffed. "No offense, m'lord, but Akari doesn't need to 'act' sexy to BE sexy. It took me a moment to realize it was you… but now I see how obvious it is. Sorry, master- you may look appealing, but your performance is a turn-off."

Gregory scowled, slapping him. "You do not talk down to me, you inferior Qwaser! Speak like that to me again, and I'll see to it your abuse is intensified…" 'she' grinned maliciously. "…Maybe even have your sister suffer for your ignorance-"

Tomo shook her head, managing to regain her senses…

…Seeing Joshua rubbing his face, a look of horror and disdain on his face.

She gasped. "Joshua…" she whimpered. "What did Gregory do…?!"

"I think I should stand watch outside…" Joshua replied coldly, getting up and walking out the door.

"Wait-!" She grabbed him by the sleeve. "Please don't go!"

"Look, I know you wanted to have a sleepover… but it's not working out." Joshua sighed. "Maybe if you weren't being held captive or harboring Lord Gregory, it would be alright, but… it's just too dangerous. We could both be in trouble just for doing all this!" he clenched his fists. "…'someone' could say something just to make trouble…"

Tomo winced. Her worst fear was coming to life. Gregory was tormenting Joshua, she now realized.

Who knew what he would do to Sasha and Mafuyu?

…

She couldn't let that happen.

"Joshua… I have a favor," she said quietly. "Do you remember… what you said to me the night we first met?"

He looked at her, thinking back.

"You said… if I ever asked again… you would kill me,"

His eyes widened in alarm.

She bowed her head. "Please… kill me. Then the Adepts can't use me for their plans, and Lord Gregory will be lost again." Tears ran down her face. "Please… I can't risk hurting anyone else!"

*BAM!*

She gasped as he punched the wall. "ENOUGH!" he snarled. "Is that going to be your 'solution' all the time?! 'I'm weak, please kill me', 'I don't want to hurt my friends, please kill me'- Death is not the option!" he leaned closer. "Do you think that's what your friends want?! To come to your rescue, only to learn you gave up?! Think of how heartbroken they'd be!

"Remember what you said earlier, how Mafuyu and Sasha would tear this place apart if anything happened to you?! Damn it all, Tomo- think of how they'd feel! Think of how Astarte would feel- you're her best friend! She would be crying if she heard you right now! Think of all your friends and family- they would lose hope if they lost you! Consider their feelings! Consider…

"Consider MY feelings…!" tears were rolling down his cheeks at this point. "You think I'd really kill you? Even if I didn't have any other choice, I couldn't do it! Outside of my siblings… you're the only one who gives a fuck about me. You don't treat me like I'm an idiot, or some pushover, you actually treat me like a _friend_. You may not see me as a threat… but you still consider me strong…

"And I consider you strong too," he wrapped his arms around her. "I want to help you see that. I don't care what Gregory or the rest of the Adepts put me through… as long as you manage to overcome whatever you go through."

"But my friends…" Tomo whispered.

"They'll do what it takes to save you, even if they have to fight Gregory. Keep in mind, it's YOUR body- he's just a visitor. If he tries to attack them, it will be HIM doing it- not you." He looked at her, giving a smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if he lost control upon encountering them… With so much love and devotion you have for them, he'd be weak. He might possess your body, but I know he can't control your heart."

The purple-haired girl sniffled. "I'm scared, Joshua…"

The roentgenium-user rubbed her head, shushing her. "It'll be alright, Tomo. Your friends are strong and clever… you need to be too, okay? No more talk about having yourself killed. You need to maintain some control,"

Tomo only nodded, letting him hold her close. All was quiet in the castle.

It felt nice being held by him.

"I'm sorry for what Gregory did," she whispered. "Why… why did he hit you?"

Joshua scoffed. "He was trying to use your body to tease me. Apparently he finds it funny, seeing blood leak out my nostrils," he muttered. "Don't concern yourself about it. I was on to his little game,"

Tomo had to scowl. It was bad enough Gregory liked molesting her whenever he was in control- to tease Joshua in such a way really unnerved her! Especially since the young Qwaser held back the first night they met, overwhelmed by such thoughts…

"I'd rather you touch me than him," she stated out loud.

"H-Huh?" Joshua questioned, taken aback.

Tomo blushed, realizing she spoke her thought aloud… but relaxed. "Gregory always touches my body… I don't remember it, but once I'm back in control I can feel it happened. But you… you'd never do that to me, would you?"

"Ummm…" Joshua blushed, recalling to their first night; after getting a good look at Tomo's well-shaped rear, he caved to his arousal and had leered in close… Had her friends not returned, God knows what he would have done!

Though, he wouldn't exactly try to sneak a feel like Gregory was doing. Tomo had seen him coming close, a questionable look on her face as she didn't really understand. He wouldn't even dare try to rape her- a man who has to use force in order to have sex clearly has no game, and taking advantage of a defenseless young girl in such a way would make him the weakest man alive!

But he couldn't deny he wanted to touch her… hold her, kiss her, make love to her… If her friends never burst in on the moment, he'd have had his chance- if Tomo let him.

That's why he was so flustered that night. He couldn't 'force' himself to take her soma. Even in his wild fantasy, he saw her as his housewife sexually greeting him after a day of work! That's the kind of relationship he always wanted.

"Joshua?" Tomo stated when he had fallen silent. "You… wouldn't touch me, would you?"

Joshua bit his lip. "…N… Not unless you wanted me to…" he stated, gasping when the words exited his mouth. "I mean no! Never! I couldn't even take your soma when you were my hostage, remember?! I-I'd pass out from blood loss before I'd get the chance!"

Tomo only looked at him, cocking her head, a somewhat confused-chibi look on her face.

Joshua gulped, sitting there in chibi-embarrassment, a sweat-drop appearing on his temple.

After a moment of silence, Tomo smiled. "It's okay, Joshua. I just said I'd rather have you touch me than Gregory," she told him, then blushed deeper. "Actually… would… would you mind?"

"H-HAH?!" Joshua exclaimed, as if he didn't hear right. "W-What are you saying?!"

Tomo giggled. "I said I want you to touch me. It's alright if you do, you have my full permission!"

"B-But… No, I couldn't do that! The Adepts would kill me if they learned I did that- they… they almost killed Jita for taking your soma without asking!"

Tomo crossed her arms. "But they didn't, because I stepped in, rebuking these rules they make everyone follow. Like you said, it's MY body and it's MY choice on who can do what with it! The rest of the Adepts have no right to say who can and cannot take my soma! As a High-Maria-To-Be and the carrier of Lord Gregory, **_I_** decide who does so!" she grabbed his hand. "And until I'm back with Sasha, I want YOU to be my Qwaser."

Joshua only stared. He had to be dreaming! "But… I don't want to hurt you…" he stated.

She cupped his cheek, looking at him. "You won't, Joshua. You're not like Gregory or the other Adepts. You don't do it for self-gain or to show domination… You wanted my soma that night in order to get stronger- just so you could help your siblings. To me, that makes you more than worthy to have it." She lifted his hand, placing it on her chest- over her heart. "Please, Joshua… I don't want Gregory to be the only one who handled me…"

The Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus looked at her a while. It was tempting, and she looked so needy… but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "You shouldn't let paranoia control your feelings. I mean, I'd like to, but I want to make sure you're absolutely okay with it- you shouldn't let someone touch you just because you're scared."

"At least I'd know about it!" Tomo sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "You don't know what it's like… I black out, and when I wake up I'm wet and my breasts have fingerprints on them. I feel like I've been molested, only—only it's with my own hands! I know I've fondled Mafuyu before, but I'm only playing around, and even then I've realized how uncomfortable it can feel! A-And I've touched myself before and sucked my own breasts, but at least I'm conscious and know… it's horrible to be touched against my consent…"

A hand cupped her cheek, and violet eyes locked on hers. "I _do_ know what it's like, Tomo…" Joshua whispered.

"Y-You were molested, too?"

He shook his head. "No… but I'm always scared it will happen to Jita. Ever since we were left on our own, I vowed to protect her from any threat. It anyone so much as looked at her with lust, I'd kill them where they stood! Seeing how it upsets you… well, I never want her to feel like that, nor do I want to touch you and feel like a hypocrite. I… I should confess, that night we met… I was going to lay hands on you. Had your friends not come along… I might have hurt you worse than Gregory has…"

She held his hand. "…I don't believe that."

"Huh?"

"Joshua. When you came in the other morning and saw me naked, all you did was have a nosebleed and gave me a dress to wear. You were put in charge of me- you could have had your way with me, considering I'm on enemy territory, but instead you offered to give me food to make me feel better."

"T-This is different! If I tried anything, the rest of the Adepts would find out and kill me…or kill Jita just to see me suffer worse…"

"And Sasha would have killed you on the spot if you got me that night, but that didn't stop you… and I doubt you would have gone far, considering your actions tonight- you wouldn't want to hurt me that night just like you don't want to hurt me now. Joshua…" she rested a hand on his chest. "I can tell you have a good heart. That's why I trust you… I want you to take my soma."

He stroked her hair, resting his forehead on hers. She could feel his hand shaking. "I can't… I don't want to…What if I lose control?"

"I'll help you, okay? Even if you do… I'd rather you be in control than Gregory."

"T-That's not making it sound any better! Saying you'd rather have me touch you than Gregory is hurtful."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…" she wrapped her arms around him, taking in his warmth. "I feel safe in your arms. You were the first friend I had since coming here, and you did all this for me… so I know you're the only one allowed to touch me."

"But… the Adepts…"

"My body, my choice. Gregory may be residing in me, but he's just a visitor! Yes… That's right. It's still my body, regardless what he does with it!" She looked at Joshua, pulling out of the hug and holding his hands. "If you need my soma to get strong enough to protect your family, then you are welcome to it- it's no different than why I let Sasha have it so he can protect Mafuyu and I."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Tomo lifted her shirt, showing her breasts.

Joshua quickly looked away, feeling his nose bleed. At this rate, he was going to pass out from blood-loss!

"Here," Tomo put her shirt back down, having him lay down on her lap. "Close your eyes,"

He did so, keeping them shut tight. He felt her shift, lifting her shirt back up; her hand reached behind his head, lifting it until his lips were lined with her nipple. _Stay calm… stay calm…_ he thought over and over again, puckering his lips a bit and kissing the areola. Her finger traced over his lips, parting them so they were over it, while her other hand stroked his hair.

She smiled, watching as he remained like that—lips on her breast but not yet suckling. She could feel him tremble, and she held his hand again, interlacing her fingers with his. "It's okay, Joshua. You have my full permission," she assured him.

Slowly and carefully, he opened his mouth and let his tongue fold around it… feeling her stroke head as he began. He kept his eyes shut, going slow as he was worried that if he rushed he could get lost in the moment and do something that not only would cost him his life, but her trust.

She watched him. He looked adorable, keeping his eyes shut in nervousness (rather than in concentration like Sasha or lustful delight like their enemies), and was nursing carefully, which she wasn't very used to since anyone else would latch on like a leech!

She lied back, guiding him to the other side. He was careful not to open his eyes, knowing if he looked now and saw their position, he wouldn't have much control. He did, however, reach up with one hand and caressed her free breast, not only wiping the saliva off it but also gently rubbing it. He thought about her statement about always being molested, and that's what made him stop his suckling and rest against her bosom, listening to her heartbeat.

"Joshua?"

"Shh," he whispered, eyes still shut as he stroked her abdomen. Just thinking about anyone having the audacity to grip and squeeze her (while feeling ashamed he once had such thoughts) made his blood boil. He could imagine bruises and handprints left on her chest, and gathering his courage he opened his eyes to look.

His eyes widened, seeing how large they were… but he shook his head, inspecting them. "W-What is it?" Tomo asked.

He didn't answer just yet. He didn't see any marks, but he wasn't reassured yet. He cupped one breast softly, rubbing it. "Does anything hurt when I do this?"

"No?"

"Is that an answer or a guess?"

"No, no."

"What about this side?" he did the same to the other side, treating it just as gently.

"Nothing hurts… Is something wrong?"

He sighed, rubbing his face. "I thought about what you said about being molested, and… I want to make sure you're okay. I didn't see any bruises or anything, but… Do you feel okay? N-Nothing triggered or anything?"

She sat up. "I'm fine… Do you want to continue? You didn't take that much."

He folded her shirt down, before wrapping his arms around her and holding her. "It's okay. What you've given me is enough." He smiled, holding her tight. "Actually… you don't need to give me anything. You saved my sister, you trusted me… it is I who should give you something,"

"Joshua-san…" she hugged him back tightly. "You don't owe me anything. We've helped each other…"

"I still want to give you something…" He lifted her chin upward, and carefully placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

Tomo's eyes widened for a bit, before slowly closing, the kiss deepening. In the back of her mind, Gregory was screaming, the passion of the moment too much for him to seize control, and receded to the back of her mind deciding not to return until the time for the Adept's plan to take effect.

After a full minute and a half, the two pulled apart, lying down on the bed, arms still around each other. "We should go to bed now," Joshua whispered, running his fingers through her hair. "It's getting late."

"Okay… will you share the bed with me?" Tomo asked.

"Of course,"

"Thank you," she sighed, smiling and snuggling close to him. "Goodnight, Joshua-chan."

He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over their shoulders. "Goodnight… my sweet Maria," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling against him, drifting to sleep immediately. The Successor of Hermes-Trismegistus watched her sleep for a few minutes, taking in all that happened that night- his uncertainty of a slumber party, the nose-bleeds caused by Gregory's acts, the goofy activities Tomo had him do, seeing her cry at romantic movies…

…seeing her cry, worried she would cause harm to her friends… wanting Joshua to kill her… the fear he felt, imagining if he lost her… how scared she was about being used… how mad he was imagining her being hurt in such a way…

 _I won't ever hurt you… and I'll make sure no one else does, either. I'll keep getting stronger, and I'll protect you._ He promised, holding her tight and resting his chin on her head. _I love you, Tomo._

With that, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the roentgenium-user changed into his servant-attire (throwing his pajamas down the laundry-chute to wash later), and cleaned up the mess in the bedroom. By this point Tomo was awake, giving him a sweet smile which he returned, before escorting her down to the kitchen; along the way, she told him how Astarte wanted pancakes for breakfast.

Unfortunately, as they learned later on after breakfast was made, Astarte had caught the flu, which explained why she went to bed early last night. Selene, however, was loose again and ran up to Tomo, pawing at her leg, wanting to play outside.

Jita arrived at this point, claiming she could take over watching Tomo while Joshua washed the dishes, the two girls walking outside with the dog. As he worked away with his chore, the Roentgenium Qwaser couldn't stop grinning, thinking about last night…

*Thud!*

He was suddenly shoved to the floor, Georg and Frederick Tanner looming over him. "What the hell was that for?!" Joshua snapped.

"Don't act so smug. We know you slept in Tomo's room last night!" Georg scoffed.

Joshua crossed his arms, acting cool. "What gave you that idea?!"

"You weren't standing outside her door like you normally do… but you didn't abandon your post this time either. No one else saw you around the castle last night… so that left one other option." Frederick gave him a sharp look, smirking.

"I doubt such an upper-class girl like her would invite a tramp like you into her chambers." Georg taunted. "You probably snuck in, didn't you? Just like Jita… you filthy urchins have no class, do you? I bet you couldn't help yourself the same way she couldn't- probably groped her all night while she slept, teasing and sucking her nipples like the horny louse you are,"

"I don't see why not- Tomo has magnificent breasts, filled with powerful soma." He grinned, seeing Joshua's face turn red with anger. "I remembered when we examined her- the girl shivered with such need, that I bet she'd let anyone defile her-"

"YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Joshua shouted, slapping Frederick hard in the face! "I swear to God, if you ever talk filth about Tomo again, I'll-!"

"You'll what?!" Georg snapped, punching him in the face, making him slam into the counter. "Start a fight like your sister did?! You know the penalty for that…" he grinned. "I know your sister forgot… Perhaps as a punishment for you, you can see her execution carried out!"

Joshua clenched his fists. "You son of a…!" he snarled.

" _You started that fight, Georg_!"

Everyone paused, turning and seeing Tomo standing there with Jita, the two girls having heard the commotion from outside, no doubt. "Miss Yamanobe! What brings you back inside?" Frederick asked, knowing to treat Tomo with respect under Astarte's orders.

She ignored him, glaring at Georg. "I remember you provoked Jita that day- therefore, you were the one who started the fight, Georg Tanner!" she snapped… though her tone had a fierce edge to it. "Threaten them again, and I'll see to it your superior learns the truth!"

"Ha! Like he'd believe you!" Georg sneered.

"Maybe not me…" Tomo developed a dark look in her eye, her voice taking a more ominous tone. "But what about Lord Gregory? How can I trust your word if you lie against your own comrades? Sounds like the signs of a _traitor_ to me…"

The Tanner brothers' eyes widened. "He wouldn't fall for that act!" Frederick sneered. "Why would Lord Gregory stand up for a weakling like Joshua?!"

"It's not about standing up for others- it's about making sure others don't turn against us," She glared at Georg. "Tell me, Georg- if you are indeed part of the Adepts, why do you try to get the rest of them killed, hmm? …If you wish for me not to disclose this suspicion to others, I recommend you start treating your fellow Qwasers with respect. Because when the time comes that you need their assistance, you'll want them on your side… ALL of them,"

Georg scowled. Frederick sneered.

Joshua gawked. Jita grinned. "Well, you heard 'Lord Gregory'- stop harassing my brother and get back to your duties!" the Black Diamond Adept remarked.

The Tanner brothers glared, but left. "(…just wait until that bitch is out of here, tramps…)" Georg was grousing to himself.

Once they were out of earshot, Joshua hugged Tomo. "That was great, Tomo! I was nearly convinced myself!" he exclaimed.

"That's because you're an idiot," Jita quipped, then turned to Tomo. "I did tell you my brother could fight his own battles…"

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found the strength to stand up for either of you." Tomo said, holding Joshua's hand. "I really owe it to you, Josh-kun… You helped me discover so much about myself. Now I know I can stay strong."

Joshua blushed. "It's no problem. Like I said, you saved my sister- I owe it to YOU." He replied, smiling at her.

The two of them kept looking at each other, hands still being held.

Jita looked between them. "…Am I missing something here?" she questioned. "When did you two get so close?"

The two blushed, letting go of their hands. "It's nothing! We're just friends," Joshua said nervously.

"Yes! Just friends!" Tomo said, playing it cool as well.

Jita only arched an eyebrow in suspicion. "Riiiight… Exactly, what DID you two do last night?"

"Roentgenium!" called a voice before an answer could be given, and they saw Sanada walk in. "Astarte is ready for breakfast- nothing too filling, her stomach can't handle too much right now."

"I'll make her some dry toast and bring her some Gatorade©, that should help settle her stomach," Joshua said… pausing at yet another product-placement. "…Are we in a financial rut, or do sponsors just like us?"

Somewhere, a wall crumbled. "…way to go, dumbass." Jita hissed.

Joshua prepared the light breakfast, carrying it on a tray. "I'll come with you," Tomo said; seeing Selene, she hooked the pooch up to a leash. "Astarte-san must be lonely… You stay in her room this time, okay Selene?"

"Woof!" The dog replied, tail wagging.

Joshua chuckled. "C'mon, then. We can't keep our little High-Maria waiting," he said.

The two of them walked up the corridor, chatting a bit- Joshua talking about how he always knew what to make for his siblings when they were sick, and Tomo hoping Astarte would feel better soon, mostly.

Jita followed suit, keeping note of how close they seemed… They were clearly more than 'just friends'.

 _Don't fall too hard, brother._ The diamond-user thought to herself. _Someday, you two will have to say goodbye._

Said time would come days later…

Yet that one night would never be forgotten.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was my attempt at a TomoxJoshua fic.**

 **EDIT: I decided to cut out the lemon scene. My conscience was bothering me about it, and instead wrote it to how Tomo was feeling used and Joshua feeling defensive about her. I decided to mix in fluff with ecchi, just so it wouldn't feel like total smut.**

 **If you guys want to read more Tomo x Joshua stuff, check out** ** _Dinner for Two, Personal Space,_** **and to get more character interactions (plus humor) from other cast members** ** _Qwasers Vs. Marias_** **(which also features a rare fluff moment between Joshua and Sasha!)**


End file.
